The Day We Met
by Blue-and-Green-Flames-Are-MINE
Summary: Its a story of a fairytale of how they met. PPGZXRRBZ
1. Were Wolves

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Butch: Ummm. Where is the writer of the story?**

**Kauro: She is sick and told me that you are in charge. * growls and mutters * Why didn't she put me incharge?!**

*** Everyone comes in * **

**Miyako: What did we miss?**

**Butch: ButchXButtercup put me incharge! And Kauro is jealous cause she likes me.**

**Me: I heard that! * sneezes in her room ***

**Everyone: She doesnt' own us but her OC's and the plot. And why do we keep saying the Disclaimer?**

**Butch: So the reviewers can know what she owns or not and She likes-**

**Me: Achoo! Damare,Keiren!**

**Butch: Sorry and lets get to the story! * got smacked * What was that for?!**

**Me: For almost telling my se-* sneezes *-cret! Read and review.**

* * *

Normal POV

Once upon a time,there were two kingdoms divided to help each other,one was full of kind and happiness and the other was filled with destruction and hate. These two kingdoms were opposites and thats why they were divided.

After years had passed,the two kingdoms never helped each other cause they were in war. The kind kingdom was named Gardenia cause it was full of nature,and the other was named Translevania cause it was full of vampires. The king of Translevania planned an ambush to rule Gardenia. His wife told him to kill the king but not the family. The kind king's wife were sisters with her.

Then a year passed and the evil king ambushed Gardenia and the king died. The king's wife was crying and evil king's wife was comforting her. The evil king's wife name was Gabryella and the kind king's wife name was Estelle. The kind king's name was Warren and the evil king's name was David.

Queen Gabryella stayed with her younger sister in Gardenia to watch over her. Queen Estelle had forgotten about her husband and spend time with her sister. Years had passed and Queen Gabryella went back to Translevania. Queen Estelle didn't mind and she didn't tell her sister that she was pregnant. The next day,news came to Gardenia that Queen Gabryella gave birth to three healthy boys. The boys names were Masako,Koijiri,and Makato. Queen Estelle was happy for her sister. Then after a year,Queen Estelle gave birth to three beautiful girls. The girls names were Momoko,Kauro,and Miyako. The evil king and queen didn't know about this. So,Queen Estelle called her cousin who ruled Castle Vania,Queen Isobel, to take care of her girls and if anyone asks who's that baby,Queen Isobel would say its her friend's babies cause her friend died.

Years had passed and the boys were already 16 and the girls 15. The girls knew who their mother was and asked her. Queen Estelle told her girls that its a secret so the evil king won't hurt them. The girls kept it a secret and act that nothing happened.

* * *

Miyako POV

Its a wonderful day today cause... Its me and my sisters birthday! My name is Miyako Nikumu,I am 15 years old,have a blonde curly hair put up in pig tails,have c-cups,wearing a blue tank top and sky blue mini skirt.

" Ohayo Bubbles and happy b-day." Kauro and Momoko came in. My nicknames Bubbles cause I am always kind and bubbly! " Ohayo! Happy Birthday girls!" I told them happy. We all laughed and talked about our birthday.

My middle sister's name is Kauro Nikumu,15 years old,dark raven hair very messy ( That came from my mom's cousin,Aunty Isobel ),have b-cups,wearing a lime green shirt and black jacket with a black skirt and green shorts. Her nicknames Buttercup,Aunty Isobel saw that Kauro was looking at the buttercups and that's were her nickname came. My oldest sister's name is Momoko Nikumu,15 years old,long orange hair reaches her butt put up with a red ribbon,have c-cups,wearing a pink belly top and a red skirt. Her nicknames Blossom cause she blooms smart and confident said my mom.

" Lets go see mom and Aunty Isobel!" I said,happily at my sisters. They nodded. " Race ya! And whoever wins will see their presents first!" Kauro yelled and ran. Momoko and I looked at each other and ran,giggling. Kauro was first,me second,and Momoko third. First time I am second cause Momoko is always second.

" Girls,sit in you thrones cause I will finally tell my sister that you are my children." Mom,Queen Estelle,said,nervously. Aunty Isobel rolled her eyes and Kauro chuckled. We all sit down at our throne then we saw our Aunt and Uncle with three boys.

" Who are these girls?" Aunty Gabryella asked mom. We all stared at mom and she breathe in and out.

" Sister,this are my daughters. And I can ex-" Mom didn't finished cause she was hit in the chest with an arrow. " Mom!" Me and my sisters yelled.

" Mom! Dad! Were wolves!" A blonde boy came screaming. Then,we saw were wolves. I went to Aunty Isobel and held her. " A-Aunty,w-whats ha-happening?" I asked,afraid. Many were wolves were staring hungrily at me and my sisters.

" No time to explain. Tokie! Take the girls to the..." She didn't said the last word cause she whispered it to maid Tokie. Maid Tokie nodded and told us to come with her. I looked at Aunty Isobel and she helped fight the were wolves.

" Maid Tokie where are we going?" Momoko asked. Me and Kauro looks at Maid Tokie. She looks at us and she take a breath in then out.

" Were wolves hated your father so they planned to kill all of you. Except Queen Isobel." She told us.

" Why not Aunty Isobel?" Kauro asked. Maid Tokie stopped and stared at us.

"Gomen,girls. I will tell you when we are already there." She continued walking. We all nodded and followed Maid Tokie. Then,I saw two girls talking and they noticed us.

" Hi,girls. We are your Aunty Isobel's friends. My name is Aishei and she is Kimero." The girl with blonde hair said." Come inside girls." Then,the door opened and we went inside. The door closes and disappears then lights were on.

" So,tell us." Kauro says,impatient. Aishei and Kimero laughed. " Kauro is like Isobel!" Aishei said,giggling. I poked Aishei and Kimero's arms then they stared at me. " Yes,Miyako?" Kimero asked.

" Can you tell us now. Why Aunty Isobel can't be killed by those were wolves?" I asked and my sisters stares at both of them for the answer. They both nodded and told us to sit down. We listened and they began to speak. " Your Aunt fell in love with one of the were wolves."

To be continue

* * *

**Me: This is awesome.**

**Kauro: Yeah sure! I am finally gonna meet my love of my life!**

**Me: MOMOKO!**

**Momoko: Yes?**

**Me: Give me the potion. Now!**

**Momoko: Fine.**

**Everyone: Happy Anniversary Kauro and Butch!**

**Me: Bye. Why does the world hate me!**


	2. The Rumors

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Me: Where are you!?**

**Kauro: Who are you looking for?**

**Me: My shadow.**

**Kauro: Good joke.**

**Me: I am serious,Kauro. I lost my shadow. OH! There you are!**

**Kauro: =.=" Where?**

**Me: Kauro! GIVE ME MY SHADOW! OR DIE!**

**Kauro: Butch! Do the disclaimer for me!**

**Butch: Ok! ButchXButtercup109 doesn't own the PPGZ,RRBZ,and Tokie but she owns her OC's and the story. Don't forget to review people! I will save you,my princess!**

**Kauro: Ahhhhhhh!**

* * *

**Its still Miyako's POV and the Continuation**-

Maid Tokie began the story,"16 years ago when you girls weren't born yet,your Aunt fell in love with a green were wolf named Takeshi. She love him but one day,the king of Castle Vania needed a queen so Isobel married the king. So the kingdom's people will not be harmed. When Takeshi saw this,he killed the king and scratched Isobel as a mark that she is his only. The next day,Isobel gave birth to two healthy babies. The babies were Takeshi's but the kingdom spread it that its the king's. Takeshi heard about this and were going to kill the babies then Isobel told him its theirs. Takeshi believed her and took the babies for safety. The babies were a boy and girl. The baby girl's name was Aisha and the boy's name was Daiko. The babies were captured by the Gardenia soldiers and Takeshi got angry. He avenged to kill the royal family of Gardenia." Aishei looked at us and said," Your Aunt and Takeshi were married when you were born but Breaker will try kill you. Your mom lied to you that Gabryella and David will kill you girls to protect you."

" Who's Takeshi?" Me and my sisters asked,confused. Kimero glared at Aishei. " Takeshi is your uncle." All of us in the room then heard screams and bangs. I held unto Aishei and Momoko held unto Kimero while Kaoru went to the farthest corner.

" TOKIE! AISHEI! KIMERO! GIVE ME THOSE WORTHLESS RUBBISH!" We all heard the scream. Maid Tokie,Aishei,and Kimero paled up and held us tight. I was crying,Momoko was hugging tightly,and Kaoru was holding Maid Tokie's arm.

" TAKESHI! LEAVE MY NEICES ALONE! THEY ARE NOT PART OF THIS!" Aunt Isobel screamed. I was holding unto Aunt Aishei scared. Then out of nowhere,Momoko screamed loudly. I screamed next and we heard banging.

* * *

Aishei's POV

Oh no. They found us. Then,I remembered a passage way in the room. I poked both Tokie and Kimero's arm then I whispered the passage way. They stared at me for a second then they nodded. We dragged the girls to the passage way and closed the door. We heard an explosion and voices.

" Where are they,Isobel!" Takeshi yelled. I gulped and put my hand to Miyako's mouth so she won't scream. Tokie and Kimero held unto Kauro and Momoko ,put their hands to the girl's mouths,also.

" I won't tell you! Leave them out of this! They didn't touch Aisha and Daiko!" Isobel yelled back.' What really happened to the babies?' I asked in my mind. I stared at Miyako and her eyes are shut,hands gripping unto her dress. I was scared and afraid then I saw blue light around me and I remembered the rumors.

_* Flashback *_

_This fishball is delicious! I love Gardenia! No more trouble anymore. Uhhh... Thats strange? I stopped then continued eavesdropping._

_" Did you know that there are rumors that 3 ancient girls were born and when they reached in the age of 20,light will glow around them." A brunette hair girl said._

_" No you're wrong. Light will glow around them if they are in trouble. And I heard that the 3 girls are sisters. One has orange hair,the other blonde,and the last one is raven haired." A black haired girl said._

_" Yeah! You're right. And they're names were Belle the Fairy of Water and Music,Blare the Fairy of Earth and Nature,and Uhhh...Blame the Fairy of...I forgot what fairy is she but it was true. This rumors came from the forest." The brunette girl said._

_" Wow! Those girls are amazing but how did they die?" I whispered. I stopped eavesdropping and left to go home._

_* End of Flashback *_

I can't believe it! I am Blare the Fairy of Earth and Nature! So,that means Kimero and Isobel is the fairies too but Isobel said that there are 3 more fairies.

_* Flashback *_

_" Hey guys! Did you hear the rumors?" " I asked then they nodded. Isobel got a huge book and placed it on the table._

_" What is that?" Kimero asked. " Its the rumors." Isobel said and was flipping pages then stopped." Guys,listen to this. There are three ancient fairies that are sisters and are powerful. They're names were Belle the Fairy of Music and Water,Blare the Fairy of Earth and Nature,and Blame the Fairy of Fire and Smoke. The girls married three vampires: Blake,Breaker,and Bash. The vampires and fairies fought a very evil demon named HIM. After the battle and 3 years passed,the 3 fairies birthed 3 babies. The babies names are Bubbles the Fairy of Water and Nature-the daughter of Blare-,Blossom the Fairy of Fire and Music-daughter of Belle-,Buttercup the Fairy of Earth and Smoke-daughter of Blame." Isobel stopped." That's all its says. I think I know who are the babies." Isobel said._

_" Who is it?" Me and Kimero said in unison. She stared at us._

_" I can't tell you." She said then left. I saw a note on the table and read it._

_' Dear Aishei,_

_Your the only one I trust to tell this. The babies are my neices._

_My cousin,Estelle,gave birth to them 2 weeks ago: Miyako,Momoko,and Kauro._

_Protect them __and don't let anyone get them. Tell the girls when they reached_

_the age of 15 everything. In the passage way,there's a tunnel._

_That's where you'll talk._

_Your friend,_

_Isobel_

_* End of Flashback *_

I looked down at Miyako and let her go. She gave me sad eyes. I opened the passage door and saw the tunnel. Everyone looked at me in awe.

" Lets go" I whispered to them.

* * *

**Me: Cliffhanger! Ok people thats all for now!**

**Everyone: ****Review ok?!**

**Me: Whatever. =.="**


	3. Fights of Uncle and Cousin

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**I am so fricking exhausted! Sorry for not updating! Its the end of summer here and its school! I can only update when it is weekends and when I finish my other stories. I can't even think of anything cause I have alot of things in my head! So thank you for the little reviews cause I know you...HATE ME! If you hate the story don't continue reading it. So lets begin!**

* * *

**Aishei's POV**

" Let's go." I said,motioning them to go inside the tunnel. Everyone stared at me in awe and went inside.

" How did you know this?" Tokie asked then covered her mouth cause her voice might be heard.

" Its okay,this place can't be heard by anyone outside the tunnel and Isobel told me. Momoko,Miyako,and Kaoru?" They stared at me and said,"What?" " I have to tell you something. I took a deep breath and told them about the fairies." We have to go to Translvania." What are you crazy?! There's like a thousand of vampires there!" Tokie and Kimero exclaimed together.

" You forgot one thing. The blood orchid will decide who will the vampire princes marry and it maybe the three princesses." Someone said behind me and we all shrieked.

" I'm a friend of Isobel. My name's Rein. Sister of the vampire royal guard,Susuke." Rein,I think that's her name,said. We sighed,relieved it's not a killer." I'll take you there to Transilvania. You want to hide you human selves,right?" We nodded.

" How to hide our human selves,uh? Put something in our blood like a thingy that the vampires will think that we are one of them,hmmm." Kaoru said,matter-of-factly.

" Exactly." All of us fell anime style.

" What will you put in us?"

" This." She showed us bug robots. Miyako screamed and tried to step on it,but Rein disappeared and reappeared when Miyako stopped screaming.

" Where are all the bugs?"

" In you. While Miyako was screaming,I placed all of them on you then they went in you."

" How'd they get out of us."

" It's only for two hours so let's get going. There's a shortcut around here." Then she started standing up and walking,we followed her and it was so quiet when we reached a door. Rein opened it and we were all in a house.

" Welcome to my room in the palace. Lets go to the throne room so you could meet your aunt and uncle." We nodded and she open another door and we saw red carpet and white and golden painted wall.

" Aren't you coming? Or are you frozen in place?"

" Lets go." Kaoru said and we followed looking at the pictures then we stopped on a picture 'cause Momoko squealed.

" What's wrong,Momoko?"

" That boy is so cute!" She pointed to a boy with orange hair.

" That boy too!" Miyako pointed to a boy with yellow hair.

Me,Tokie,Kimero,and Kaoru rolled our eyes.

" You two are boy crazy." Kaoru said,jokingly and we all laughed. Momoko and Miyako glared.

" Rein! Who are these people?" A man with royal guard uniform who looked like Rein.

" My...uhhhh...friends." She smiled.

" Then shouldn't you be in your room?"

" Well,I was just...giving them a tour around the palace."

" Ok,but don't do anything wrong or remember what happened when you did something wrong."

" Yeah,yeah,Susuke." Then the man left.

" That was your brother." Rein nodded and we walked while Momoko and Miyako day dreamed while walking. Then Rein stopped and bowed to a man with orange mixed with yellow hair.

" Good day,your highness." We bowed when she said your highness.

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

This is boring. My sisters kept squealing when they saw the two vampire boys. How'd I end up with them? All of them bowed at the man and I just crossed my arms.

" Rein,why is this girl not bowing to her king." I glared and walked around him,but he grabbed my wrist.

" Hey! Let go of my arm,old man!" He growled and showed his fangs but I didn't show weakness.

" Why you-! I am your king!"

" No you aren't! My father is my king!"

" Who is your father! I will cut off his head!"

" He was the king of Gardenia!"

" Princess Kaoru?"

" How'd you know my name!"

" I'm your uncle! Show some respect!"

And we went on arguing. Rein laughed at this.

" WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?!" Me and the old man yelled at her. She smiled.

" Your like father and daughter fighting over little things." She laughed harder.

We both glared at her.

" Well,why are the princesses here in open air. The werewolves might have an ambush! Lets go to the throne room where my family are staying." We appeared to a large room,there were five royal chairs in front of us.

" Father,who are this peasants." A raven haired with forest green eyes said,rudely. Oh I'm going to have a comeback on this.

" Who you calling peasants,idiot."

" I am your prince! Show some respect!"

" I am not showing respect to a spoiled,fucking prince!" And everything went black.

* * *

**This is all for the chapter and please review if you like it and if you don't then don't review or read this story! And I will stop posting the chapters of the story 'cause I will finish my stories one by one.**


	4. Fights and Drama

**Sorry! I know some of you like ppgzrrbz4ever to let me update the story like today,but I can't. I have school,but next week I have time to make 3 or 4 chapters 'cause all the teachers will be going somewhere...**

**?: Over the rainbow. * Laughs***

**Ok nevermind that person. Now let's get on with the story!**

* * *

** Rein's POV**

' Here we go again.' I sighed,looking at the king and the prince.

" Why did you make her unconscious?! She's the princess of Gardenia! We have to protect her and her sisters!" King David yelled at Prince Koijiri,pointing to Kaoru's unconscious body. Prince Koijiri huffed.

" Oh yeah?! She isn't in Gardenia! So she must respect me as a prince not a peasant!" Prince Koijiri glared at his father. I was getting very red from anger and tried to not yell at both of them.

" Our enemies is in Gardenia! So you must respect her too as a princess! You insolent brat!"

" So?! I don't care if she's a pri-" I had enough of it and screamed,"**QUIET!**" They turned to me and glared,but I glared harder that says 'be-quiet'.

" You two are acting like children! You should be a King and you should stop being a snobby little rich kid! Do you UNDERSTAND!" I hissed. They glared.

" I said,**DO YOU UNDERSTAND!**" I hissed loudly and they said,'Yes,maam'. " Good." I sighed and saw the queen and the other princes looking at me that says 'nobody-has-stopped-them-from-arguing-before'. I looked at the princesses and Isobel's friends who were trying to wake up princess Kaoru.

" Oh no! Please tell me she's unconscious!" Tokie said and this brought me to ask," What do you mean?" She looked at me wide eyed.

" In Gardenia,when people go unconscious t-t-they were infected by some killing viruses. The only cure is...true love's kiss." She mummbled the last sentence and I my mouth made an 'o'. I gulped and told King David. He merely fainted,but stood and said," Do you know who Kaoru likes since she was little?" Miyako nodded and we waited for her reply.

" Well,she played with a raven-haired boy,his name was Butch. She liked him,but when she waiting for him in the garden. He never came. Kaoru even waited until midnight but she gave up and left. She was 10." I saw Prince Masako widened his eyes and I asked him," My prince,do you know who she is?" He shook his head and went to his room. I looked at King David.

" King,I think your son knows who he is. You must ask him so Princess Kaoru will be alive." He nodded and left the room.

" Servants,bring this ladies to same rooms." Queen Gabryella said and servants came and escorted the princesses and the others. I left to my room,but everything went black when I closed the door to my room. I fainted because my energy was weak.

* * *

**King David's POV**

I left the throne room and went to Masako's room. I opened his door and went inside,I saw him holding a book. I walked over him and asked," Son,who is this Butch that Princess Miyako said about?" He gave me the book and I read the story.

_Dear Journal,_

_ Today I'm going to sneak out of Transilvania and enter Gardenia. It was pretty easy. I went to the palace gardens,peasants can go there if they don't destroy anything._

_ I saw a beautiful girl seating by a bunch of buttercups. I went near her and said hi. She looked at me with her lime green eyes. She said hi too. I told her part of my life and she was beginning to like me. We talked throughout the afternoon and her name was Kaoru but I changed it into Buttercup because today I saw her near buttercups. I never told her my real name though,but she named me Butch. I told her we would meet tonight,but I never got a chance to go._

_ Koijiri_

I was so shocked that it was Koijiri that spoiled brat. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the name on the bottom line.

" Father,please don't-"

" It's ok,son. I won't get mad at Koijiri or punish him." He gave me a blank look and I got confused.

" Dad." He only called me Dad if I said something wrong or stupid." What I was going to say was. Please! Don't tell Koijiri I stole it from his room! He'll torture me!" I gave him an 'are-you-sure' look and he nodded. i sighed and kept the promise,but he told me to do the pinkie-pie promise. I told him no,but he gave me the puppy eye. I did it and said," I cross my heart,I stick to die,I put a cup cake on my eye. Done! now stop doing that!" He stopped and got the back and disappeared then reappeared with no book. I know he placed it back to his brothers room.

I left the room and went to the planning room to think about what happened today.

* * *

**Did you like it? Yeah,I know it's boring. So pls. review! I'll try to update soon!**


	5. To the Library!

**Thanks for the review and thinking it was funny. So let's begin on the chapter.**

* * *

**Koijiri's POV**

I went to my room and jumped on my king sized bed.' I'm sorry,Buttercup. I had to do it.' I got my journal and read everything in it. I sniffed my journal and smelled Masako's stench on it. My eyes widened and smelled my father's stench!' Then that means...' I growled then ran angrily to Masako's room. I opened the door and glared daggers at Masako. He gulped and knows what am I doing here.

" Bro,I'm sorry! Letting Father read you journal!"

" You little..." I stopped then my eyes widened forgetting about Masako and remembering something.

_" Shut up you little brat! I told you to do your homework!"_

No not that.

_" Please,son! Don't put those disgusting things in my clothes and_ _shoes!"_

No not that. I chuckled.

_" Oh no! Please tell me that she's unconscious!"_

Now that's the one I need to know. What does that maid mean? My eyes widened and run out of Masako's room leaving a very confused Masako. I ran to the library and panted.' Wait. Why didn't I just teleported here?' I face palmed and looked for the Gardenia sicknesses. I found it and went to the unconscious.

_Gardenia unconscious_

_If you are unconscious that would be okay. You would wake up soon. But not,this sickness must be cured by true love's kiss,after 3 days you will die in the stroke of midnight._

I closed the book and groaned. I remember Buttercup,but will she remember Butch? I looked at the clock which was 10 miles from me and was covered by many books. It was 10 am. I yawned and went to my room to rest. I have to wake up at 6 pm to try to wake up Buttercup.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the short chapter. But this is all I can do. So see you next time on The Day We Met!**


	6. Important message for everyone!

**I got a message from a fellow writer lazylollipop girl and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.  
I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.  
-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!


	7. Wake up,Princess!

**Me: OH NO! SOPA is back! What do I do!**

**Kaoru: I know! Stop making the stories!**

**Me: Oh shut up! Hmmmm.. Aha! I know what to do!**

**Kaoru: Oh please! * Praying that BGFAM would stop making stories***

**Me: I'll continue updating the stories! And you know this is still MiyakoXBoomer and MomokoXBrick?**

**Kaoru: I know that! But you make it more me and that pervert!**

*** Knocks***

*** BGFAM gulps***

**Me: See you in the end of the chapter! Bye!**

* * *

**Kaoru's** **POV **

Everything black and swirly...A familiar face appears...Raven hair,forest green eyes,has bangs,and a ponytail...Butch...I know him...I have to wake up and...find hiiimmmm...

**Who says you'll wake up and find your precious Butch?!** A person laughs and I tried to growl or punch him,but my body is numb.

_Your wrong! I'll wake up and find_ _him!_ The person laughs.

**Oh really? How do you wake up when that spoiled prince gave you the unconscious sickness! You'll die in 2 days** time! The person went near and I saw a...gay? He was red,has make-up,claws,and is wearing tight clothes.

_Who are you?_ I struggled,but my body was numb.

**Who am I?!** The gay laughed,maniacally.** I'm your worst nightmare! HIM!** Him disappeared and I was engulfed by darkness again. I heard someone trying to wake me up. I cried and I never knew that the prince was waking me up and he saw a tear escape my eye.

* * *

**In Gardenia**

**Isobel's POV**

After the screaming at each other,Takeshi grabbed my wrist and dragged me. After that,he kept on asking me where did you hide those brats which was my nieces. I let him babble with nonsense. I was thinking about my nieces and didn't notice that Takeshi was shaking me. I looked at him,listening to what he's gonna ask me.

" Aren't you worried that our kids,Aisha and Daiko,are gone?" I nodded and I knew what happened to them. Tears was about to appear when I forced them back in. Aisha and Daiko are dead. They were killed by HIM. How would I tell Takeshi? I sighed. I tapped Takeshi's shoulder and he looked at me.

" What is it,Isobel?"

" Aisha and Daiko are dead." I said and he froze and gritted his teeth." They were killed by HIM."

" How'd you know this?" His voice hissed with sadness.

" I saw with my own eyes." Takeshi knew I was telling the truth. Tears spilled through his eyes and he dropped on the ground. I patted his head and whispered its ok in his ears.' I hope my nieces are ok.'

* * *

**Rein's POV**

Weird day. I was walking back to my room and tried to digest what I saw.

_* Flashback*_

_I was walking to Princess Kaoru's room and when I opened the door. I saw Prince Koijiri waking Princess Kaoru. My eyes widened and my mouth mad an 'o'. i walked out of that room and closed the door. Weird..._

_* End of Flashback*_

I blinked twice and I was already in front of my door. I sighed and went inside. I looked at the time and it was 10 pm. I went to my window and looked outside.

Princess Miyako,Princess Momoko,and Princess Kaoru. I'll guard you with my life.

* * *

**Ok this is all. And in the next chapter it will be MiyakoXMasako/Boomer and MomokoXMarok/Brick. See you nxt time!**


End file.
